Kc Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Fem!Percy if you want to know more R&R. Evil Annabeth!
1. I iced my Pre-Algebra teacher XD

**Hi i hope you like and i don't own the Percy Jackson book's.**

* * *

My name is Kc Jackson and until recently I was a not so normal twelve year old who attended Yancy academy for troubled kids. Am I troubled, hell yes, let's just give you a little on my back ground.

Now you may not believe this but the Greek gods are real as are all those monsters and creatures from myths and I'm a half blood. I was raised by my birth mother Sally Jackson, the greatest, kindest mortal women you could ever meet. She's raised me in Manhattan, letting me go to the forests so i could learn how to use weapons and despite me being a child of Poseidon, all of whom are crap at it, I managed to make my self a master in archery along with Fire, Wind, Earth etc.

Anyway back to Yancy, I was sat on the bus next to my best friend Grover as we drove towards a museum and I know what your thinking, that's got to be so boring but this was my history, I wanted to see things from it as well as hear what my Mom told me also it was being lead by Mr. Brunner who despite being in a motorized wheelchair with matted hair and smelling strongly of coffee (not what you'd call cool) he had a passion for history, and he didn't put me to sleep in class so I had hope. You see Mr Brunner liked to dress in full Roman armor and 'force' us at sword point to write down every hero along with their parents, grandparents and which gods they worshiped.

Much on the other hand Mrs. Dodds ( who I could not believe was married) was coming so I was bloody dreading it, she was a monster plus all the detentions she'd put me threw. She wore a leather jacket and looked like she'd drive a Harley into your locker despite the fact she looked like a demon grandmother. She had fallen in love with the freckled faced klepto that was Nancy Bobofit who I was more than tempted to deck right now for throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover.

Grover was a skinny saytr butt in school he had a muscle disorder that got him out of gym class for life but all of this made him an easy target. Another piece of food flew onto Grover's head getting tangled in his curly hair and I shot up only for Grover to pull me down.

"It's okay I like peanut butter, besides you don't need to get into any more trouble with Dodds." I huffed sinking down into my seat only to snap again and spilled her water on her to make it look like she wet her self.

As we walked threw the museum I tried to listen to Mr. Brunner but Bobofit and her group of idiot kept laughing and I finally had enough. "Will you shut up I'm sick of you laughing, I'm trying to listen and if you can't keep your mouth shut go somewhere I can't hear you." I said and turned round as Brunner called her name.

''Miss Jackson could you please tell us all what this is." He gestured to something and I smirked despite everyone else laughing at me.

"That's Cronus, King of the Titans, eating his children, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and what he thought was Zeus." Brunner nodded in encouragement for me to keep going. "He did this because of a prophecy that said his children would over throw him but his wife Rhea swapped Zeus with a stone and took him to the mountains until he was older. Metis gave Zeus a poison to feed to Cronus which made him throw up his immortal children. Butt in my opinion he if not all ready like his dad as he killed an in tier race just because there blood could kill a God." Kc said frowned as Mr. Brunner and Grover looked up when the was a flash of thunder and lightning.

''See what i mean.'' Kc said smirking as more thunder and lightning Mr. Brunner and Grover looked horrified.

"EEEWW." A lot of the girls exclaimed while the guys grinned.

"After this there was a war in which the Titans either chose to fight or stand down letting the Gods take their places. Using Hades' Helm of darkness, Poseidon's trident and Zeus' lightning bolt they fought the Titans winning, cutting Cronus into pieces and sentencing the other Titans to various punishments, and if you believe the myths they are still ruling today." I finished making Mr Brunner smile and Grover stare.

"Correct on all accounts and for extra marks who is your name sake?"

"Hades god of the underworld and in my opinion was cheated in to it." I reeled off and Brunner nodded before moving on.

* * *

After, at lunch he held me back and I sighed looking around while the others left, I jogged up to three huge statues. Poseidon on the left, Zeus in the middle and Hades on the right and I heard Mr. Brunner rolling up beside me.

''Sir, I'm not sorry about anything i said.''

"I know but I wanted to ask if you knew why this is important." I bit my lip how could I say that I knew who he really was and that it meant life or death because I was a Demi-God so I shook my head.

"No sir I'm sorry."

"Well." He heaved a sigh looking at a stale like he'd been to the girls funeral "Half credit and by the way, nicely done earlier." I smiled before walking out the room towards a fountain outside where I could see Grover waiting for me. I bounced down the steps and waved as I approached.

"Detention?" He asked worriedly and my only answer was to snort. Looking up a thick black cloud covered the sky but in Manhattan that didn't matter, not when they couldn't see it in the mist.

"Hey losers, oops." Nancy had walked over, her faces as always looking like it had been spray painted badly with cheetos that had stained her hair a horrible red-orange color, and dumped her lunch into Grover's lap and I saw red, hearing a wave roar in my ears and next thing I knew Nancy was screaming.

"My t-shirt you freak, you pushed me, your gonna pay." But that's not what I heard the most.

"Did you see that..."

"The water.."

"Grabbed her."

I felt my face curl in to a smirk, Dodds would know. Speaking of, she was there reassuring Nancy that she'd get her a new t-shirt from the gift shop before turning to me.

"Now Honey." Holy shit I was in trouble you see Mrs. Dodds liked to say 'now honey' in a really sweet voice then give me something like a month of detention however I got the feeling this would be even worse than normal considering the way Grover was staring at her in extra fear. He was bloody terrified of her butt i was happy i could finally kill her.

As I looked for her she was on the museum steps and I followed behind knowing that she was anything but human from the unnatural speed. I kept following her, only seeing her at the corners before she disappeared again like some ghost. Finally I caught up to her as she stood in the room we'd left before lunch.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" She growled, almost like an animal.

"Ma'am you'll have to be a little more pacific." I said in a calm voice.

"Don't play games with me Honey, I know the truth demi-god and I know you have it."

"Have what? Okay I'm a demi-god but I don't know what I've supposedly done. Oh are you talking about the bolt i don't have it i keep telling you monsters but no you can't even tell i'm telling the truth, i didn't do anything." She growled again pulling at the sleeve of her jacket but before I knew it she dived at me her body like a leather Jump suit with giant leathery wings spread across her back. She slammed me into a wall hissing.

"Where is it?" Her fingers tightened so the talons pressed against my skin. Rage boiled up in me and I forced the rage into ice sending it out like snakes that twisted together around the fury and drowning it, she shrieked before I sensed nothing inside the ice so I let them rush back towards me, the cold being absorbed into my skin restoring my strength.

I straightened up, brushing a few new creases out of my t-shirt. The back was gold snake scales in design with a gold lyre sat against white on the front with hot written in elaborate letters.

I walked out trying to keep my self composed but really, the fury knew, how long until someone else knew?

I mentally cursed Dodds and she better pray she didn't do anything to my favorite t-shirt or what i just did to her would be merciful.

* * *

**Hi XD R&R or i wont post a new ch!**


	2. Three Old Ladies Knit & the Death Socks

**Hi i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! XD I hope you all like it.**

* * *

As I walked out I smirked at the shivering Nancy who stuttered out. "I hope Miss. Kerr kicked your butt." So that's what the mist came up with as I spotted a blond drinking Costa Coffee talking to Mr Brunner.

"And I hope you learned to keep your lunch out of Grover's lap, or do you need another bath?" I grinned foxily as her eyes narrowed but she didn't dare retort. "Here." I chucked her a plain black tee I'd bought just before coming out and saw Miss Kerr nod, pleased as Nancy opened her mouth to speak again.

"You should be expelled you know that?" I rolled my eyes at the red-head though that was an insult to all red-heads. "Miss Kerr should come to her senses and see what a brat you are."

"Yo Nancy, if you want to stand there and catch a cold be my guest or you can go change." She narrowed her eyes further but stalked off as I walked back to Grover.

"Detention?" He asked as before.

"Nah, Miss Kerr just made me buy the she Devil's daughter a new t-shirt." I replied coolly like I'd not just had a screaming creature from Greek myth attack me, that would sound so weird out of context then again I suppose it does anyway.

"No by the way has there ever been a Mrs. Dodds at the school?" Grover froze ever so slightly for a second before shaking his head a little to hard to the point I thought he must have given himself a headache.

"No there's never been a Mrs. Dodds." He answered in a slight panic making me smirk.

"You know Grover, you don't have to be Apollo to spot a lie." I said lightly tipping my head back slightly before grinning at him and going back to my lunch while Grover seemed content on forgetting we ever had that conversation but I could see the worry in is eyes and it made me want to burst out laughing.

Suddenly Grover laughed and when I looked at him all he said was. "Nancy's face." I burst out smirking and nodded.

"I wish I had a camera." I sighed as Grover kept chuckling that didn't seem to want to let up.

"You know," I said as I calmed down. "It's seems odd, the weather should be sunny but instead this is what we get, it's almost like some thing's stirring." I said then shrugged it off, shaking my head, no need to get all doom and gloom besides poor Grover looked like he'd have a heart attack if I kept going and regardless of whatever he thought he was keeping from me he was still my best friend.

"Hey G-man?" I said catching his attention, "Cheer up I'm just teasing." I said with an easy laugh clapping his shoulder. "Sorry if I scared you, forget I said anything." His eyes narrowed though he looked nothing like Bobofit who I will forever know as the angry Cheeto.

"Dude, why do you have to act all doom and gloom it's not good for a guys health?" He said and i grinned.

"Because said guy makes it to easy." I teased with a smirk only for him to splashed with water I almost retaliated but then I thought I kinda deserved it.

"Come on, everyone's going back in." He smirked and started towards the museum, me hot on his heels.

* * *

After listening to more lectures we were back on the bus which I was kinda upset about, it was probably one of the best days I'd had all year, well minus when we went home so I got to see my Mom. We were sat on the back seat and since no one wanted to be around the one who pushed Nancy into the fountain it was just me, Grover. My head was resting against the glass looking out at the un-moving cars, Grover had his head on my shoulder while he snored lightly.

I started thinking about the school's i'd been too. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, i was going for the Harpy that wanted to eat me, but of course I got expelled anyway.

And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, they get worse and I think it best to leave those things unsaid.

I stared out the window across the other lain of traffic and could see three women, old, most likely in their late eighties from their appearance and they sat in lawn chair which wasn't that unusual for Manhattan. What was weird were the socks they were knitting electric blue socks that where probably big enough for a Cyclops. I blinked a few times to check and they didn't go anywhere as they stared at me, the three fates, the one on the left held the string, Clotho, the spinner who makes your life thread. In the middle was Lachesis who was knitting, she decided how long your life would be and finally was Atropos, she chose when to cut your life thread and at the moment held a big pair of rusty scissors. I glared across at them, small smiles played on their lips as Atropos took the scissors and cut the thread Lachesis had held out and I glared only to have a voice sound in my head, no it was three. "Never take things as they appear as it is not always so."

''Well i just hope your right about this.'' I whispered quietly and their smiles grew before they disappeared and I heard a bleating sound next to me.

"Was that...?" Grover looked at the place where the fates had been in fear.

"Grover? Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder at where he was pointing keeping up an act. "There's nothing there, I think you were having a nightmare." I said looking at him thanking Apollo and Hermes who made me a good actor.

"Right, right." He nodded and set his head down again before going to sleep, I rolled my eyes playing what the three had told me in my head. I wouldn't worry about what the fates did, I could stop it butt for now i'll just go along for the ride.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and now everyone was cramming for exams except me, being dyslexic meant that i'd just been steadily going over things for weeks because it meant it was easier for us but that didn't mean i didn't get frustrated and throw books at the walls but I did it a ore than most as i was over every thing in this school i was at college level. I pulled out my guitar and started playing random songs and start singing, i'd do this for ten, fifteen minutes before trying again. I loved my guitar, Apollo gave it to me bought me for helping him and Hermes play a prank on Ares, and because he knew music calmed me down and as long as I learned the chords and notes I didn't need sheet music though I did use it and was pretty good. He'd bought the guitar on Olympus which made it all the more special, it was purple with black over it like the shadows and rivers of gold and red ran over the sides and back, the strap was purple and it went into a plain black case that had Apollo Music Store written in ancient Greek.

In class it didn't take me as long to read, I still did it like any other person it just a little harder and resulted in more headaches also I struggled to not get into fights thanks to Bobofit looking for revenge so that was adding to the pain as I kept all my powers and temper in check but hell I was keeping my A+ average weather it killed me or not.

Right now it was 11 O'clock and I was so tempted to either destroy my Latin book grade collage (i don't know what the Grade for collage is butt Kc's really smart) or start playing my guitar but neither where an option as I didn't want to lose control of my self. I decided to go see if Mr Brunner was in his office but when I got there I heard voices.

"Is she the one?" Grover? Yep that was Grover, no doubt.

"Maybe Grover but we should not jump to conclusions." Mr Brunner now there's a surprise.

"A kindly one Chiron, they don't just go around and attack any old half-blood Chiron." Grover seemed almost pleading. Kindly one, Fury.

"I know. And that worries me, but what do you expect me to do? I can only do so much."

"You could at least try."

"Grover, I know she's your friend, but-"

"She's my _best _friend." I grinned at Grover's correction, but why where they doing this is Olympus as ignorant as i thout?

"Either way I can not change the Fates decision." Mr Brunner answered and I heard Grover make that bleating noise again.

A door slammed shut and I mentally cursed, slipping into an alcove not so far away knowing that someone would be coming out soon. Sure enough I heard the door open the rest of the way and kept my breath low and even as to not attract any attention from who ever checked.

"No one's out there." I heard Brunner's voice before the sound of the door shutting. I slipped out and started back towards my room so Brunner was Chiron the centaur which meant Grover was a sayter. I knew enough about camp half-blood to tell you that one but regardless he was my best friend and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.

As I reached my room I started getting ready for bed, and when Grover came in i was doing the rest of my home work.

''Hay Goat-man where'd you go?'' I asked grinning when he stopped dead.

''What!?'' He said.

''I asked G-man where'd you go? Butt i think you where in dream land.'' I said smirking when he glared.

* * *

**XD How do you like it and if you don't R&R i wont wright more!**


	3. Grover put your pant's back on!

**hi i hope you like.**

* * *

_Flash back._

_''Hay Goat-man where'd you go?'' I asked grinning when he stopped dead._

_''What!?'' He said._

_''I asked G-man where'd you go? Butt i think you where in dream land.'' I said smirking when he glared._

_Flash back end._

* * *

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names, Mr Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

''Kc," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still annoyed me to no end. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. Honestly, she was so immature sometimes.

I mumbled, "Okay, sir." I simply walked back to my seat, wondering if he really thought i didn't know anything.

On the last day of the term, I packed my clothes into my suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were stinking rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies as fare as they knew. They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going to a camp.

"Oh," one of the most of those who had asked me said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. Just how I had thought. The only person I didn't say good-bye to was Grover, as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. He always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen as did I.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Furies?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean? And shhh don't say that!"

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line? Were those horse hooves I could hear?"

He winced. "Look, Kc ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover I didn't say anything about-"

"And I was telling Mr Brunner that maybe you were over stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." But I didn't say anything. His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I quickly made out something:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800)009-0009

"Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

"Okay." I said annoyed that he didn't tell me. "So, like, if I want to come visit you."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" I said bluntly.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Kc, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him. Was he kidding me?! All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies and monsters away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get mauled/eaten by a cyclops without me. And here he was saying he was supposed to _protect ME_.

"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from? Fur-"

"Don't say t-that! Call them-" Ha! He finally admitted something.

"-Kindly Ones? I don't think so." I supplied for him. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Before he could say anything else, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. Yuck! The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but shrubbery and litter from passing cars. At seeing this Grover mumbled something along the lines of, "Silly mortals," which I silently agreed with. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

These socks were the size of giants, but they were obviously socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. I wondered why they came to me again just to piss me of. I had a annoyed look on my face, while Grover looked thoroughly terrified. I wasn't surprised though, this was the look he often bore.

All three women looked ancient, like Mr Brunner's ancient eyes. Pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they where looking right at me and Grover. But then I realized it was just me they were staring at. I walked over to them and snatched there scissors—gold and silver away and byes some fruit.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey, Grover—"

I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. I was annoyed.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling even more annoyed. I looked to Grover, but he didn't look vary good. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Kc, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, Grover? They're not like ... Mrs Dodds, are they?"

His expression wasn't hard to read, and i was even more annoyed.

He said sternly, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she tried to cut the yarn butt i snatched them."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something—older.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" But Grover didn't seem to be listening, he kept rambling.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to piss me of. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me. I need to talk to your mom."

This seemed like a annoying request to me, but I promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.

Again, no answer.

"Grover—that. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. I knew then, that I was going to kill something if he didn't stop hiding it from me.

Grover was annoying me,

looking at me like I was a dead girl, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then he made a beeline for the restroom. So I left him, as soon as he left. I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.

I love my mother, her name is Sally Jackson, she is the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad, apparently.

I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her upset. She has no pictures. I knew who he was anyway.

See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret.

Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back is what she said. She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. I had never been.

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, remember that guy who I was talking about earlier. Well, that's him.

I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."

"Where's my mom? I need to speak to her."

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

That was it. 'Welcome back'. 'Good to see you'. 'How has your life been the last six months?'

No, it was. 'You got any cash?'. Typical. Just typical.

Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him magically have hair covering all his head or something.

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting pay checks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. I pity the people who had to work for him. At least I was away at school most of the year. But I pitied my mum most to have to put up with him in the first place.

Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "little secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. I didn't care though, I could stand it.

"I don't have any cash for you." I told him smirking.

He raised a greasy eyebrow.

Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.

"You took a taxi from the bus station." he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, she ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe,"

he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right ?"Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. Disgusting really.

''Nop your wrong again, I'm only here because it's the law, and i'll leave this summer so your not getting my money, like it or not you jackass! If i find out you even touched my mom wile i was away or am away i'll fuking kill you got it.'' I said growled making Eddie have a ghost of a smile.

He look Grover by the collar of his shirt.

"Snip it, girl," he slurred his words, obviously drunk, "I can do what I like."

That seemed to blow Kc's fuse. Kc stomped on Gabe's foot making him scream in agony. Then she shoved him back. After Smelly Gabe had composed himself, embarrassed being beaten up by a Girl in front of his his poker pals, he sneered at me.

"Your report card came, girl!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's 'study.' He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.

Then I heard my mom's voice. "Kc?"

She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.

My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.

"Oh, darling," She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, liquorice and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.

''Did the Smelly jackass heart you?'' I asked firmly looking at the cut above her eye.

''Kc let's not talk about it.'' she said with a look making me sigh.

''Mom you really need to stop hiding it and divorce him.'' I said making her sigh.

''Kc.'' she said making me chuckle.

''Ok,ok.'' I said.

"Thank you." She gave one last skeptical look in my direction. Apparently, that was the end of that conversation, and the frosty atmosphere was soon warmed up by her sweet smile. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my long, spiky layered, Black and red hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little girl doing all right?

I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really was glad to see her. From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, woman—how about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth. _Back to normal, it seems now Gabe?_

''Shut up, or get it your self!'' i yelled back making my mom give me a look.

My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe. For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some friends with Grover; which she looked pleased about. I'd done well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said they where worse but i left that part out. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. Until that trip to the museum ...

"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something happen to you?"

''No, mom.''

She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, especially with Grover, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

My eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all. I scowled, step-father, he wasn't my step-father.

''Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." I internally snickered at his full name.

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of Kc and your clothes budget, right?" _When did this happen?_ I thought. I had always had a different budget for my own clothes.

"Yes, honey," my mother said.

''Nop it come's out of my budget only.'' i said firmly my mom sighed.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.

But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.

I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?

"I'm sorry, for not kicking your ass " I muttered the last bit so only my mom could hear and she was trying not to laugh.

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny goldfish brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in our statements.

"Yeah, whatever," he decided.

He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Kc," my mom said and nodding her head in my direction. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. My mom's smile returned. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug the bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, girl," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Like I'd be the one driving. I was fourteen. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.

Watching him swagger back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain.

As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. I didn't stay long enough to see hear him yell.

I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

I loved the place. We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. Just like mine. She had always said I had my father's eyes, but they could have well have been hers, they were so similar in color.

We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I talked quietly with my mom about the people at school; about Nancy Bobofit and her horrible posse.

I guess I should explain the blue food.

See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs Ugliano (sounds like ugly in my opinion, which _Gabriel _really was)—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me. But I was more tomboy.

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows.

Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told us about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

Eventually, I ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but even when I got tired of hearing them.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Kc. He would be so proud." I glared at the sand.

''I don't care if he's proud of me or not.'' i said sighing making my mom sigh.

''Kc.'' my mom.

''Mom, I'm getting rid of that smelly asshole when i get back, and your going to find a good guy, that is going to love you and stay with you, butt if only if i give him me blessing.'' I said grinning at her as she smiled.

''Kc, I'm guessing you know.'' my mom said making me grin.

''I was wondering when you where going to ask.'' i said making her sigh.

''How long?'' my mom asked.

''A year before i asked to go camping.'' I answered making her eye's bug out.

My mother carried on the conversation, "You don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what? Haha hunting the monsters and getting people to camp half-blood." I looked. I turned to my mom. She met my eyes.

I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs Dodds at the art museum, that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Kc—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to camp half-blood right?" i said. ''I have to wait for Grover anyway before i leave.'' i added making her nod.

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!

I woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Then I realized I was being shaken awake by Grover, who then went to wake my mother up. But he was too late.

With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and she and Grover breathed in unison, "Hurricane."

I knew that was my dad and uncle. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound. Grover swung the door open. "C'mon, we have to go, we have to get her to camp!" I couldn't process anything. I knew the secret was about to come out.

My mother looked at me in terror.

''Kc,'' she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

""It's right behind me! Tell her?" Grover shouted over the wind. I knew that he'd just shouted in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I hadn't noticed it before, but Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...

My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Kc. Tell me now!"

''Not now i'll tell you in the car!'' i shouted so to be herd over the storm.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves. Fuking cloven hooves.

* * *

**hi hope you like 2 ch's in one R&R XD**


	4. Ch4 Hydra and a Minotaur

Hi XD hope you like.

* * *

We drove through the night along dark country roads. Wind threatened to topple the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind-shield like bullets. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she tore through shrubbery at full speed. Grover was loudly complaining about the dead wildlife which I rudely pointed out-would you rather be dead, or the plants. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at him sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if The smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal. I was kind of disgusting, I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it before.

After an awkward silence except for the loud screeching created by the 78 taking sharp turns, Grover turned to me and said "Your mom knew I was protecting you, by the way. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um.. Your a satyr right?" Was the only thing I could say. Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" Which greatly made me guggul . I'd heard him make that sound before. I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Yeah like that; like those old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs Dodds the Kindly One!"

"Ha! So you finely admit there was a Mrs Dodds!"

"Not important right now Kc! The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

''I know that!'' i snapped making him stare. ''I have known about ower world for years, I know who my dad if and I don't care! I plan'd to go when you got her.'' i added making him stare even more.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

''Mom keep the car steady!'' i said opening the window and look at what was following us, and I laughed. ''Haha that all really I have killed that thing like over a hundred time!'' i said laughing as i put my had into the rain, I smirked sending a wave of water and cut the bull in half.

Grover's eye's widened. ''Blaa how in tartarus!''

''Later!'' I shouted. ''So Hades hate's me and I didn't even do anything yet!'' I yelled again annoyed making Grover Bleat again.

"Kids!" my mom said. We fell silent for a couple of seconds. Until my high pitched screams and Grover's panicky bleats filled the air. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What the hell that's not the Minotaur this time!" I said. Regaining my posture.

"Another mile. Please. Please. Please." I found myself annoyed.

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about what was chasing us and then i knew what.

''It's the hydra!'' i yelled looking at six long necks and heads, Making Grover Blaa even more. The hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"KC!" my mom shouted.

"I'm fine... Just a bit banged up…"

I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. I smirked 'Not a scratch' Gabe's ugly contemptuous face appeared in front of my eyes. Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, I can't be leave he's sleeping!

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope. Maybe if I could find an enchilada I could resurrect him from the deep sleep he was currently brooding in. I doubt there would be the time to cook one, or the supplies in the middle of a forest.

"Kc," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.

I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw the Hydra stomping toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl.

''Kc," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine and it was stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Kc—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

''I see it butt that thing wont just fallow me it'll go for the easier target even if uncle sent it! Are best chance is to go together!" i shouted and she nodded.

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree. She really did mean huge. A White House Christmas tree-sized pine sat at the crest of the nearest hill.

''Ok!'' she yelled.

To prove my point, "Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

The Hydra kept coming toward us.

''When where out of the car you take Grover and run to the tree I have to kill it before or you'll be killed!'' I shouted as we got out, I ran trowed the Hydra.

After making a blade of ice and the rain next to me fire I sung and cut all the heads of and before any more came i sent the fire and burned it. After I went back to my mom.

''Hay sorry for-'' I started taking Grover butt the Minotaur grabbed my mom. ''How the hell, MOM!'' i yelled as she tern'd in to gold dust, and I knew she wasn't dead.

''I'll kick you sorry ass back the Hades!'' i said. New found strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs Dodds grew talons. The pounding rain refreshing me like outside the museum.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best bud, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that.

"Hey!" I screamed, waving the red biker jacket that I had somehow kept in my grip, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Rawrrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. Maybe comparing him to a Mickey D hamburger was was funny.

I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man.

The bull-man charged fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid-air, and landing on his neck.

A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact would have nearly knocked my teeth out had i not done this before. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, loud, his long, staggered breaths filled the air, creating mist. He pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. Rage filled me like fire, it burned through my veins. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with some of my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap! Butt right before I jumped of I made the lightning from the storm and fried him to a crisp.

The bull-man roared, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone. There was silence.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my I was drained from using both fire and lightning My head felt like it was splitting open. I wanted to lie down and sleep, but there was Grover, my best friend, needing my help, so I hauled him up and walked down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm-house.

The last thing I remember is siting on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man who I recognized as my Latin teacher; a blond haired girl; and a boy, with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, stumbling into my view-shouting something. They looked down at me, and the girl said, "She's the one. She must be."

I managed to croak out one final a sentence before sleep overtook me, "Help…Grover…Hydra… Minotaur."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."

* * *

Hi


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

* * *

I didn't know what had happened after I had fallen unconscious, but I did know that I had been woken up a few times. The first couple of times I had been barely conscious, I could only tell you that during these times, someone had been looking over me, probably looking for any more injuries.

The first time that I had woken up where I had actually been conscious of my surroundings, I hadn't been alone in the room, in fact, I hadn't been alone the second time either. Over by a nearby window, someone who had looked like a blonde haired surfer had stood watch over me. I had seen an eye on his cheek blinking. I didn't have much time to think about it as I had fallen straight to sleep afterwards.

The next time I had woken up, I was being fed something that looked strangely of golden pudding, only it tasted of popcorn instead, by a blonde haired girl. When she had seen that I was awake she started to ask me some strange questions in my opinion.

"What's going to happen during the solstice? What's been stolen? We only have five weeks to solve this!" I didn't have the energy to tell her to stop talking and let me get my bearings.

The third and final time that I had woken up, I had been sitting on chair outside, wrapped in a woolen blanket in just the pajamas I had arrived in. I looked around and notice that I was on a small patio that faced the hill that Grover and I had came down not so long ago.

Speaking of which, where was Grover? I shot up from my seat planning to go looking for him, but changed my mind when I welt a wave of nausea flow through me.

"Easy, you shouldn't stand up so quickly." Familiar hands helped me back into my seat, before picking up the blanket that had dropped to the floor when I had stood up. I looked up with relief into the warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged to my best friend.

"Grover, you really need to stop talking about food when you sleeping." I said smirking as he glared, he looked perfectly healthy, as though none of what had happened the other night hadn't disturbed him. And I was pleased to see that it was plain old Grover. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half so you don't have to worry about missing anything." I smiled, slightly happy that I hadn't been unconscious for too long. Grover moved towards a table that had been set up next to me.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of amber liquid that had a little umbrella sticking out of the top. "It'll help." I looked at the glass with caution, I had never felt comfortable with trying new things, and now wasn't an exception to that rule. "Trust me Sophia, its fine." I studied Grover's face, looking for any signs of him lying to me. When I found none I took the glass off him and took a deep breath before sipping the strangely colored liquid.

It tasted strange, almost like my mom's blue chocolate cookies. It tasted like home. I gulped the rest of it down, not realizing how thirsty I actually was.

"What did it taste like?" He asked me when I had set the glass back down on the table.

"It tasted like my mom's homemade cookies."

"That's good stuff that is. How do you feel know that you've had it?"

"Like I could take on 6 Hydra's and 2 Minotaur's."

"That's good." I watched as he began to fiddle with a shoe box that I had only just noticed he had been holding. "You saved my life Kc, the least I could've done was go back and get you this." He handed me the box carefully. With shaky fingers, I carefully opened the lid and smirked at what was inside. The Minotaur horn.

"I'm sorry Kc, I was meant to protect you both. That was my job." I shook my head at him, looking up at his face.

"You did fine Grover, you did all you could."

"That's just it, I didn't. I should have tried harder to protect both of you. I had no excuse" I watched him with annoyed eyes as he paced up and down the length of the patio, mumbling to himself over and over again about how stupid he had been. Thinking that I should take his mind off what had happened two nights ago, I decided to ask him a question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Grover, are we at the big house?" He stopped suddenly and looked at me as though just realizing, that he hadn't even thought about telling me that important piece of information.

"You're at Camp Half -Blood, it will be here that you'll train to keep yourself safe in the outside world."

I knew that.'' I sighed making him blush. ''Sorry butt i hate get info I know all ready.'' Kc said and he nodded.

"I'm not the best person to ask those questions too, maybe you can ask Annabeth when she comes with a pair of clean clothes."

"The girl from that night?" Just as I asked that question, a blonde girl walked around the corner carrying a fresh pile of clothes. I realized as she got closer that she had been the one to feed me that strange food the other night, or was it last night? I wasn't sure. She smiled at me when she reached the table that held my empty glass.

"You're looking better." She said, holding out her hand to be shaken "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Reaching out to shake her outstretched hand I replied.

"Kc Jackson daughter of oh ya i don't care." I took my hand away from here, shortly after she had shaken it, I liked her butt her attitude about her mom and how I should know her even if I did.

"Anyway, these clothes are for you." She handed me the clothes that she had been carrying, when I looked over them I realized they were about my size.

"How did you know what size clothes I wore?" She shrugged

"You looked about a size bigger then my size, do want some help getting to them?" I shook my head.

"No it's fine, thanks." She shrugged it off.

"Its fine, but you'd better hurry, Chiron want to speak to you." I nodded my head at her in thanks as she walked off and turned to Grover.

"Where can I get changed?" He motioned with head for me to follow him back into the house, which I now realize was painted sky blue. He led me up a set of stairs before leading me towards a stark white door.

"Here you go. Just come go back down the way we came to get back outside when you're done, then follow the patio down the edge of the house, it will take you straight Chiron. And don't worry, I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks G-man." He smiled at me once more and started to head back down the hallway, but I stopped him before he had gone any further. "I mean it, thanks, for everything." He patted the hand that I had used to grab his own arm, gently, before walking away.

I followed the patio around to the side of the house just as Grover had told me to do. I wasn't nervous about meeting Chiron, he was meant to have been the trainers of hero's? Either way, I didn't care if I kept him waiting. After throwing my clothes on, I had walked down the stairs to get outside. When I rounded the corner at the end of the building I stopped short, sitting at a table playing cards with a man in a purple leopard skin shirt, was Mr. Brunner.

* * *

"Ah, Kc, it's good to see you awake and well. Why don't you come and join us." I looked at Mr. Brunner with a grin.

"Chiron. when you hear someone next time check be hind all of the hiding place's." He smiled at indicated to a chair in-between him and the man.

"All in good time my dear girl, please sit down and rest." I moved towards the chair.

"Get a move on girl, we haven't got all day!" I stop just to spit at the strange voice, I had almost forgotten that there was someone else with us. "Well? Are you incapable of walking or what?"

''Stop yelling I'll take my time it's not like you got any where better to be,'' I said smirking as he glared as i sat down.

"Mr. D, there is no need to be like that, she was just confused to see her old Latin teacher at a Camp for Demigods." Mr. Brunner chided the man I now knew to be called Mr. D, he turned back to look at me and smiled warmly. "Now tell me child, what did Grover tell you?" I shrugged my shoulders and frowned.

''He did have to tell me ,as i knew about this camp for years.'' I said making him frown.

''Then why?''

''I plan'd to come this aren't you part horse?'' I said.

''Yes i'm a Centaur.'' Mr. Brunner laughed at me once more before pushing himself upwards out of his wheel chair. He started to grow rapidly, until he stood at about 8 feet tall. From the waist down, he had the bottom half of a white stallion.

''Cool.'' i said grinning.

"Why don't we play a game of Pinochle and I'll explain to you in more detail about the camp." I nodded mutely, no trusting myself to speak. "Good, I'll explain to you the rules while we wait for Grover to arrive."

''Ok!'' i said.

* * *

"Now that we're all here, we can begin."

Grover had arrived just minutes before, huffing and puffing like crazy. As soon as he saw me there he smiled at me and was about to ask me something when he took notice of Mr. D sitting to my left. He then started panic, and when Grover started to panic, it meant that he became a stuttering mess and probably needed to use the toilet.

Chiron completely ignored his reaction and turned his attention to me.

"So Kc," He started. "How much of my lessons do you remember?"

"I remember all of it." He nodded at me.

"Well that's something at least. It would be good to a lot about your ancestors, just in case something happens to you that they themselves had done."

"Ya." He thought about it for a minute, before coming up with an answer.

"As you have already witnessed, there are a lot of monsters in the world. Learning about how heroes from the old days killed them would help you if you were ever attacked. Of course, you could always find your own way to kill them." He gave me a knowing look over the top of his cards.

I glanced down at the Minotaur horn I had placed in my lap, remembering that only two nights ago that i had broken it of a Minotaur.

"Never dwell on the past my dear, think only of the future. It may never turn out the way you want it to, but it may give you a sense of hope."

''I don't dwell on anything more the a mystery.'' I said grinning.

"Why does anything we don't want to happen, happen. It's a cruel world out there Kc, the fates make sure of that." I nodded in understanding at his words, it was a cruel world, as I had learned firsthand. "Now, onto happier terms, the camp. As you already know Kc, here you will learn how defend yourself against monsters, as well as other skills that many demigods find useful in life. Such as rock climbing, foot racing and you might even get the chance to learn skills that blacksmiths need to know.

There is a cabin and a table in the mess hall to represent each god and goddess, as soon as lessons are over, I'll have someone show you around." I nodded my head.

''I can defend my self butt it'll be nice to learn more.'' I said.

"We have a few war games," I turned my attention to Grover, his eyes seemed to be shifting between me and the weirdly dressed man sat next to me. And I'm not kidding about the weirdly dressed part. As I already said, he wore a purple leopard skin shirt, with green jogging shorts and purple jogging shoes, something told me that he didn't even need the running shoes, and from his pudgy figure, you could see why I would say that.

"Is that all?" I asked Grover.

"Well no, we do have quests, but they are rare now."

"Quests?"

"It's where you go on small adventures my dear, normally to find something or someone." I looked back at Chiron.

"So it basically, it's like back at home then when I trained my self and did crazy thing's just for the hell of it?" He nodded. "But how do you get a quest?"

"It depends really, sometimes you get given quests by the Gods, but if something needed to be done in camp, I would be allowed to give them out." I nodded.

"There's something that confuses me. Why don't the god's take few minuets to claim there kid's?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Kc Johnson?" I turned and glared at the man sitting next to me.

"It's Kc Jackson, actually." He waved his hand at me as though he didn't care what I was called.

"Does it really matter?" I scowled at him, who was this man?

"And, who are you?"

"I thought the D would have been enough of a clue for you." I tried to think where I had heard someone in Greek Mythology whose name began with D.

"Daedalus?" I said jokingly Mr. D growled trustingly at me.

"Do I look like a crazed inventor to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I bit back and laugh. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chiron managed to interrupt him from saying anything more.

"Kc this is Dionysus, the God of wine." I looked back at Mr. D with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, that explains so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him, was that the best he could come up with?

''Where's the wine?'' I said knowingly as he growl.

Grover," I looked over at Chiron, slightly annoyed that he hadn't let me answer back. "Why don't you go and see if young William is available to show Sophia around." Grover shot out of seat and ran off into the camp, most likely to find this Will person.

Chiron turned and faced myself and Mr. D. "Right, we are going to sit here and wait for Grover and William to get here, in _silence_, is that clear?" Mr. D nodded reluctantly, him sipping his can of coke silently. I raised my eyebrow at the him.

''So how's life as a god of wine when he cant drink?'' i asked smirking when he glared.

''Do you want to die?'' he said making me smirk more.

''I'd love to see who win's that fight.'' I said smirking when he glared more.

''Kc, Mr. D.'' Chiron said.

But after an agonizing few minutes, I saw Grover running up to from a very thin tree line, with two new people following behind him.

"You wanted to see me Chiron?" It was a boy around my age who had spoken up. He had sky blue eyes, mess blonde hair and sun kissed skin. This must have been William. When I looked to the other person who had come up with Grover, my eyes had widened slightly. Annabeth was standing next to Grover, panting slightly from the run over here, with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Yes I did William. I would like you to meet Kc Jackson," I waved. He smiled widely at me and offered me his hand.

"Will Solace at your service," I shook his hand and smirked.

''Well I would tell you my name, but I'm afraid that someone has already beaten me to it." I glared at Chiron playfully and turned to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I asked.

I'm fine, did Chiron tell you everything?" I shrugged

"Mostly, he told me I would be given a tour so I could understand this place better."

"I don't mind showing you around, it would be fun." I stared at her with a blank look on my face.

"I was just about to ask William to show her around Annabeth," I looked at Chiron. "But maybe you would like to join them?"

"Sure, that would be great. C'mon Kc," She grabbed my arm and started to try and drag me to the steps butt I didn't budge.

''I can walk.'' I said making her blush and let go.

''I have so much to show you.'' she said, I heard Will say good bye to everyone back at the table, before he started to run to catch up with Annabeth.

I looked behind me at Mr. D smirking. He glared at me and just watched me walking along by an overly excited daughter of Athena.

* * *

"Welcome to the archery range. If you ever need to find me, or any Child of Apollo, we will probably be here or in the infirmary." I nodded in understanding at Will. I had practically pushed her towards them, when she had tried to get out of it.

"Go on Annabeth, they need your help. Will's here to help me around this place." After about five minutes of telling her that I would be fine, she left.

I had been enjoying talking to Will, so far he had shown me the strawberry fields, armoury, forge, the arena and mess hall. Now he was busy showing me the small archery range that was surrounded by trees and other wildlife.

"So you're the son of Apollo?"

"Yeah, God of Music, Poetry, Medicine, Archery etcetera, etcetera."

"How often are you needed in the infirmary?"

"Not that often, of course I am supposed to be working there anyway, being a son of Apollo means that healing people is second nature, but I am rarely called for emergency's. Everyone is quite cautious here, so it's rare we get to see bad cases, but it's mostly broken bones."

"Broken bones well at lest i'm not the only one." He laughed at my expression.

"We might be cautious, but sometimes we can get _too _involved in training sessions."

"Good to know." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly

"Relax, if you stay out of peoples way when they are like that, then you should be fine."

"Knowing me, that won't be possible as i'll be the one doing the crazy training." He laughed and led the way out of the archery range.

After leaving the Archery range, Will took me past a climbing wall where satyrs where rushing up the wall as though someone had promised instant death if they didn't reach the top. But the longer I watched, I realized that was exactly the punishment if you didn't reach the top.

"Is that lava?" Will nodded. "Real lava." Once again he nodded. I stood with my grinning as I stared at the lava at the bottom of the wall, watching as it bubbled dangerously.

"There's rocks too." I spun around to face Will.

"Rocks? Really I think I'm in heaven!" I said dreamily

"There's lava as well if you hadn't noticed, that's worse than just some rocks." I looked at him smirking.

"How could I not."

"That's the point." Will walked away from the wall making me hurry behind him so I wouldn't get lost.

Eventually we had made it to a series of buildings in the middle of camp. There were built of they were standing in a U shape, none of them were the same, each building had a different theme. One had a thatched roof with flowers and trees growing out of every visible surface, while one had barbed wire trailing along the roof and a real boar's head hanging over the door, then there was one made of solid gold!

"Is that real gold?" I asked Will.

"Yeah, that's cabin seven, my cabin or as it's more commonly known, the Apollo cabin"

"You live there?" He nodded.

"Wow don't it get hot?" He nodded

"Well yes but... Anyway, over there is the toilets and showers, and over there is the amp-" He was forced to stop talking when someone decided to push past him and stand right in front of me.

"Lookie girls, fresh meat." I looked through annoyed eyes up at the pig-faced girl who stood in front of me.

"And, who are you?" The pig-faced girl smirked down at me, and I wasn't joking, I was quite short. Okay, really short, but that's not the point.

"Name's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Never, forget my name." I snorted.

"I think it will be bit hard to forget you. You not very easy to miss." Behind Clarisse and her friends I saw Will shaking his head and waving his arms about frantically.

"What that meant to mean?" I looked up Clarisse with a raised eyebrow.

"It means that you're a hard person to forget, as I just said. Or are you just as stupid as you look?" Clarisse grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began to drag me towards the toilets.

"I'm going to give you a real welcome to the camp."

She kicked open a toilet stall door and managed to get me onto my knees in front of the toilet.

"This is what we do to brats who don't know their own place in this camp." She pushed the back of my head down towards the toilet, I braced my hand at the sides of the seat, no way was I getting my head stuck down that thing, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing I had smelt.

Clarisse pushed harder against me, trying to get my head into the toilet, but I wasn't relenting. I heard the pipes start groaning but paid no attention to them. My arms started to shake against the amount of strength Clarisse was using to push me. As my struggling worsened, the groaning coming from the pipes grew louder, but still I paid no attention to them.

"Stop struggling and get your head down th-" _WHOOSH._

Water started to spray out of the toilet, gallons of water stared to come out of the toilet, dowsing everything with water.

When everything had calmed down, I looked around with wide eyes. Everything was covered with toilet water, everything that is, except me. I was kneeling in a dry circle with everything around me soaking wet.

"You little brat! I'm gonna get you for this" Clarisse and her friend's stormed outside, all looking as though they had jumped into a pool of water.

I stood up and made my way back outside. When I made it outside Will rushed right up to me, looking for any evidence that I was hurt.

"Kc are you all right? What happened? Why was Clarisse soaking wet?''

"That's a secret." I said smirking.

* * *

hi


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lol hope you like me no own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

_Flash back..._

_Water started to spray out of the toilet, gallons of water stared to come out of the toilet, dowsing everything with water._

_When everything had calmed down, I looked around with wide eyes. Everything was covered with toilet water, everything that is, except me. I was kneeling in a dry circle with everything around me soaking wet._

_"You little brat! I'm gonna get you for this" Clarisse and her friend's stormed outside, all looking as though they had jumped into a pool of water._

_I stood up and made my way back outside. When I made it outside Will rushed right up to me, looking for any evidence that I was hurt._

_"Kc are you all right? What happened? Why was Clarisse soaking wet?''_

_"That's a secret." I said smirking._

* * *

"Here we are, Cabin 11. Home to the unclaimed and the children of Hermes, and now, your new home." Will and I stood in front of a slightly bigger than average cabin. It looked homey enough, although it could probably do with a bit of work done to it. The brown paint that had been painted onto the walls was peeling off in some places and cracking in others. A few of the floorboards on the steps that led up to the door were loose, and were in desperate need of being nailed.

But other that those small problems, it seemed friendly enough. I was going to talk with Hermes when I got a chance.

"Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there?" I looked towards Will to see that during the time I had spent staring at the cabin, he walked ahead of me and was now by the steps that led up to the door.

I walked up to him and was about to make a comment when Will held out his arm in front of me.

"Remember, the children of Hermes are notorious thieves, so keep anything you have on you that would catch their eye out of their sight." I just looked at him I had training lessons with Hermes on stealing I was so good now I could pickpocket Hermes him self, I walked behind him up the small flight of stairs, I was giddy about meeting my new cabin mates.

"You ready?" Will asked

"Ya tho if they try to pickpocket me there not going to have fingers." Will smirked and knocked loudly against the door as we waited for someone to answer. It had barely been a few seconds before the door swung open and the sound of chatter reached our ears.

A tall blonde figure who towered over Will and I, stood in the doorway, hand still holding onto the door handle as though he was waiting for an excuse to shut the door.

"Hey Will, what can I do for you?" asked the boy.

"Hey Luke, I'd like you to meet Kc, Chiron asked me to show here around camp so I thought it would probably be a good idea to show her where she'd be staying." I stepped up and looked at him a bit annoyed at the goggling boy's behind me.

Luke, was tall. His blonde hair framed his face and baby blue eyes stood out against tanned skin. And his muscles, where well built. was the scar than ran from his jaw bone to the bottom eye. It looked like it had hurt, it seemed to make him look braver.

''Hi good to meet you.'' I said trying not to punch him for all the monster trouble he's given me.

''Name's Luke Castellan, counselor of cabin 11, son of Hermes." I shook his hand harder then necessary only to be returned by even more force, we went back and forth trying to crush the others hand, we would have stayed like that had Will not stopped us.

"Kc Jackson, daughter of unknown." Will said making us stop trying to brake the others hand.

"Well we're a bit short on room, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find something for you." Luke said glaring at me.

"I'll take what I can get." I said returning the glare.

"I'm afraid that all we'll be able to get you will be a sleeping bag on the floor." I was annoyed at this, as that was so fake!

I turned my attention back to Will when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go and get ready for Dinner, but I'll see you later yeah?" Will said before leaving.

"No problem, bye Will." I waved to Will as he left. I looked back at Luke and looked bored at him. He motioned for me to follow him into the cabin. He led me to a closet at the end of the building and pulled out a sleeping bag and a small toiletry bag.

"Since you haven't got many clothes I can ask someone if they can lend you some for the time being." Luke said presently.

''I'll ask Annabeth or some one else if I can borrow some." He looked at me in surprise.

"You've met Annabeth?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I met her earlier she leans me these clothes." I said.

"Strange." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why is it strange for someone to be lending me clothes?" I asked.

"Annabeth just isn't that kind of person. She's very selective when it comes to who she talks to." Luke said making me sigh.

"Really? It looked as though she didn't mind being around me." Luke motioned for me to follow him to a small corner of the cabin before continuing his interrogation.

"What makes you say that?" Luke said making me sigh.

"Well, she seemed overly pleased that I was here. And practically tried dragged me around half the camp before someone from her cabin saved me." I said.

"Well I'll be careful if I was you Kc, I think she might want something from you." Luke said.

"How do you know this?" He shrugged his broad shoulders at me

"I've known her since she was seven. She's my best friend." Luke said.

"But what could she want from me?" I asked.

"Don't know, but keep a close eye on her and remember Athena always has a plan." I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for the warning." I said.

"Don't worry about it, and remember, you're not alone here Kc, if you ever want to talk come and find me." Luke said.

''Sorry about earlier I've just been having monster trouble because of a thief that just hapin's to be..'' I said looking at him, he was sweating.

"Dinner is in a few minutes try not to get too settled." I thanked him and turned back to my space and sighed. Hopefully this summer will get better.

* * *

Dinner was bad I it was really uncomfortable at the Hermes table, there was barely any room to sit on the benches with so many kids seated there. It was so bad that I was almost completely seated on Luke's lap. I was annoyed big time.

But I didn't get a bit confused about the rules everyone had to listen to during meal times, as soon as everyone had a plate of food in front of them, people seemed to ignore the food entirely, before one by one, people started to walk up to a small fire that was placed in the corner of the hall. When I asked Luke what they were doing he said they were offering a portion of their food to the Gods, apparently they liked the smell. So, I followed my cabin in turn as they joined the line leading to the fire then, finally, it was my turn.

_Hermes Hi I'm at camp, you need to fix you cabin up. Oh and do you have any new pranking stuff looks like i'm going to need it._

I offered another.

_Apollo what's up I'm at camp and I just meet your son Will he's nice got any pranks I can pull?_

Luke and I ended up spending dinner talking about our families, but unfortunately that subject had only lasted until I questioned him about his father.

"Have you ever met your father?" I asked.

"Only once, but that was a long time ago." Luke said.

I waited for him to continue, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen as he changed the topic.

After dinner I followed Luke to an outdoor arena, which everyone kept calling the Amphitheater. From what i had read about it the Ancient Greeks held shows in Amphitheater's, where actors would perform different stories, sometimes of a hero's achievements. But in camp, the Amphitheater was where they held campfire's, where Apollo's kids would lead a sing along. And on special occasions Chiron would tell stories about his time as a teacher back in ancient Greece to teach us an important lesson, but basically everyone just sat around a campfire talking and having a good time.

Luke had told me that it had become a camp tradition to hold a campfire every night except for Friday, but that only meant that there'd be a longer one on the Saturday, so I hoped that they were going to be good, otherwise I might find myself being bored to death, or falling asleep or maybe leave to go train. Whichever came first.

At the campfire, I looked around at all the people who were smiling and laughing with their friends and siblings, it seemed like a big happy family, then I realized that for some, this was probably their only family.

My eyes accidentally caught Clarisse's and I smirked slightly. If looks could kill, I would be dead about a hundred times over. I knew that Clarisse didn't appreciate what had happened earlier.

"You okay?" I turned slightly at Luke's voice, not realizing how close he was to me.

"I don't think Clarisse like's me that much after earlier." I said boredom in my voice, Luke looked over at Clarisse and grimaced slightly at her glare.

"So it was true?''

''Ya so the romeos about camp's gossip are true.'' I said making him stare them laugh.

''It's hard to keep anything a secret in camp." Luke said making me smirk.

''No not really you just have to keep your mouth shut even with friend's and that is how you keep a secret.'' I said making him smirk.

''That make's me want to know even more.'' Luke said smirking.

''It'll drive you and anyone else crazy.'' I said smirking, making him and other's that where listening pout annoyed.

''Oh ya I'll find out.'' Luke said grinning making me smirk even more.

''My lip's are sealed.'' I said making him and other's pout.

''So what was that a few hour's ago?'' Luke asked making Kc smirk.

''You annoyed me with that smirk.'' I said making him smirk.

''Am i that good looking?'' he said making me and other's sweat drop.

''What are talking about? Good looking? Where?'' I said a tick mark formed on his head making Kc smirk and other's snicker.

''Hay Kc how it going.'' Will asked coming over so at to try and stop the two demi-god's from killing etch other.

''Oh will this guy just said there was a good looking did you see him?'' I asked smirking when both got tick mark's as did any guy who had heard.

''I'm offended!'' Luke said and by know everyone was listening in on us in addmusment giving me an idea.

''Who?'' I asked making him glare.

''Me!'' He said.

''Me who?'' Kc said trying not to laugh.

''Me the one who's going to kill you!'' He roared making me smirk.

''Oh so your going to kill you?'' Kc asked inconstantly making everyone snicker, by know Luke was red in the face. ''Wow I didn't know a human could turn into a tomato!'' I said in amazement making him go even redder giving everyone a hard time not to burst out laughing. ''Wow high score!'' Kc added making him glare and try ti gut her. ''THE TOMATO KILLS! NO I DON'T WAN'T TO DIE LAUGHING!''' I yelled running away from the crazy boy with a blade making everyone burst out laughing. Making Luke stop right there and just stare at everyone giving me enof time to get away, and by time he snapped out of his trance so her could kill me. I was gone laughing in a tree not to fare so I could see everything but fare enof so as not to be gutted if I let my gard down.

I grinned when i saw the twins under the tree i was in.

''Looking for me?'' I asked making them jump and look up.

''Don't do that!'' One hist making me smirk.

''A true prankster is always coshes and look up and down every time before you do anything.'' I said making them grin.

''How did you know?'' said the other making me smirk.

''You are sons of Hermes right?'' I said making them grin. ''Hermes in his spare time it the prankster and with Apollo almost no one can can prank them back.'' I said smirking with a glint in my eye making them grin.

''You know him?'' the first asked.

''Ya I'll tell you story's if you tall me your name's. I'm Kc.'' I said making them grin.

''Travis Stoll and this is my twin Connor nice to meet you.'' Travis said he was brown haired with light blue eye's and Connor had slightly darker eye's but other then that there where hard to tell apart.

''Well nice to meet you both.'' I said. ''Hermes and Apollo could be twins but they don't look like the other so it's a bust tho they did try.'' I said making them laugh.

''Really?'' Connor asked.

''Ya there a riot.'' I said we went on about the prank's me, Hermes, and Apollo had done on the God's and some demi's for a few hours.

''Oh we better get to our cabin!'' Travis said making me nod.

''Do you think i can sleep and not be dead in the morning?'' I asked jokingly making them laugh.

''I have never seen him so mad.'' Connor said laughing as they got to the cabin.

''Where have you three been?'' Luke asked still annoyed making me smirk.

''Wouldn't you like to know.'' I said making him twitch and the twins shake with laughter.

''Don'e push it!'' Luke said annoyed making me smirk again.

''Or what you going to gut me?'' I asked making him glare.

''Ya in your sleep.'' Luke said.

''I can go three years and not sleep.'' I said making him glare.

''I'll get you ether way!'' Luke said annoyed.

''The bog-man help! I said making the twins laugh. I walked over to my corner and sat down my back to the wall and closed my eye's.

''I'll kill you!'' Luke said making me frown.

''I'd like you to try me sleep danger.'' I said slowly as if talking to a three year old, i fell a sleep like that making his tick mark bigger.

''You not going to kill her?'' Travis asked making Luke chuckle.

''I don't think i've been so annoyed with anyone, she's a funny one.'' Luke said making everyone smirk.

''That she is.'' said one of the cabin member's making Luke grin.

''She's saved my life a wile ago.'' said a black haired sky blue eye'd boy making everyone stare.

''Ya me two.'' said a girl with Red hair and grey eye's.

''Ya a lot of us new kid's at that.'' said a brown haired black eye'd boy.

''Ya Apollo turned up when she save us.'' said the red haired girl pointing and the black haired boy.

''Ya he scolded her about being reckless. She got a really bad wound tho she said it wasn't anything but even we could tell she was lying how can you be fine with a thrashing like that?'' said the boy making an annoyed face.

''No kidding ya but we where like the first one she saved so she was a newbie.'' said the girl.

''Ya tho who her dad is we won't say.'' said the brown haired boy, Luke frowned.

''Light's out everyone!'' Luke said giving Kc a glance she fell onto her sleeping bag with her back-pack in place a expression that he couldn't place crossed her face and a fell from her left eye making him frown even more, he mad shore everyone was asleep and left un known to him Kc's left eye opened in annoyance it wan't him but a friend of his.

* * *

**Hi hope you like this ch R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hope you like. Me no own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_Flash back on._

_''Light's out everyone!'' Luke said giving Kc a glance she fell onto her sleeping bag with her back-pack in place a expression that he couldn't place crossed her face and a fell from her left eye making him frown even more, he mad shore everyone was asleep and left un known to him Kc's left eye opened in annoyance it wan't him but a friend of his._

_Flash back off._

* * *

Dream state.

_I was surrounded by dark, damp stone walls. Nothing about this place seemed familiar, so I couldn't have been here before, and something told me I shouldn't be here. A huge black hole spread out across the floor, barely leaving enough floor space for someone to stand comfortably on. I stepped towards the edge carefully wanting to look down into the black abyss. Something about this place set me on edge, something evil was in that pit, I could feel it._

_I leaned towards the edge hoping to see what was in there, but ended up nearly slipping into the pit. It was as though there was some kind of unknown force trying to drag me down into the black depths. I heard shuffling coming from somewhere behind me. Spinning around quickly, I faced a long dirt path that led up to where I was standing. I squinted into the darkness that surrounded me hopping to find what had made that noise. I looked around on edge as I saw someone walking towards me. I found I small alcove that was just big enough to fit me. I slipped into the small gap and stood still, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't notice me._

_Luck seemed to be on my side for once, as whoever entered the room walked right past me making no indication that they knew I was there. I watched as the person made their way towards the edge of the giant pit. I concentrated on this stranger, hoping to figure out who they were. But all I could tell was it was a boy._

"_You summoned me, my Lord?" I knew that voice, but how did I know it?_

"_So, you finally arrive." A deep, hoarse voice rumbled from the pit._

"_I apologise my Lord, but I had to make sure everyone was asleep before arriving here. I didn't want anyone becoming suspicious."_

"_It does not matter. You are here now. But if you ever arrive late once more, I swear that when I get out of this blasted place. I will make sure that you are severely punished."_

"_Of course my Lord, it will not happen again." I frown was this guy stupid?_

"_Good. Now, onto more important matters. Why don't you tell me about your day. "_

"_My day my Lord?"_

"_Yes, your day. Is there something wrong with your hearing, or is your brain too small to make sense of such a simple question?"_

"_O-of course not my Lord." The boy stuttered. "I was just wondering why you would like to know about my day."_

"_Reliable sources tell me that you had been beaten today in sword fighting. Is this true?" I saw the boy visibly gulp._

"_Yes my lord."_

"_And on their first day of training as well, it made me so upset to learn that the best swordsman was beaten by a boy on his first lesson."_

"_Actually my lord, it was a girl." The boy looked down at his feet. The silence that appeared soon after that sentence seemed endless._

"_What?" The voice snapped._

"_I said it was a-"_

"_I know what you said! A girl? You were beaten by a girl?" I glared at the pit for that one._

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_How could you let such a thing happen?" The boy seemed to move away from the pit slightly._

"_It was only once. It might have been beginners luck or something, but she beat me again and quiet a few time'd."_

"_She shouldn't have beaten you at all! What am I going to do when the best sword master our cause has is beaten by a little girl? How will we accomplish what we have had planned for months, when you keep getting beaten?"_

_''It won't happen again."_

"_Your right it won't. You are going to kill her as soon as time permits."_

"_Kill her, my Lord?"_

"_That's what I said wasn't it? Any threat to this operation must be eliminated."_

"_But what if I can get her to join us? I think that with the proper training she could become extremely dangerous to our foes."_

"_Hmm. That might work. But what if she doesn't comply? What will you do then?"_

"_I'd have to kill her."_

"_And what if she ends up being useless? What about then?"_

"_I'd have to kill her."_

"_It seems that no matter what will happen you will have to kill her. If that-"_

"_But what if she isn't useless and does want to join us?"_

"_DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" The ground around us seemed to shake under the voice's anger. The boy went down onto his knees and bowed his head._

"_I apologise my Lord. Please forgive me." The voice ignored the boy's pleas and carried on as if nothing had happened."_

"_If you end up killing her anyway, what is the point of keeping her alive?"_

"_I don't know my Lord."_

"_Just as I thought. So, what are you going to do?"_

"_Kill her."_

"_Good boy, now before we move onto more pressing matters, I believe we have an audience."_

_The boy spun around to face me, his hand going to the sword strapped to his waist._

* * *

I woke up slowly and got out of bed trying not to smirk. I looked out and fond that it was still dark and everyone was asleep so i got up and left to go train.

A few hours later i was on the grown panting and sweating a few knocked over tree's oh and when i say a few i meant there was a crater the sises of the big house and shed. Then i heard some one coming so i folk-est and everything went back to how it was green with only five tree knocked over.

''Training start's in a few hours but seeing you i'd have thought there was a fight.'' came Luke's voice making me smirk.

''The early bird catches the worm as they say.'' I said making him grin.

''So how long have you known about the Greek stuff being real?'' Luke asked knowing the the red haired girl and black haired boy where in cabin 11 for a least 6 or 7 years give or take.

''I was 5 at the time i started training tho the year before i figured it out.'' I said and he had a shocked expiration. ''I started helping kid's at 6 and i meet two good friend's when i was 6 as well.'' I added thinking about the prank i had pulled on Zeus and the other Gods.

''So what do you think about camp?'' Luke asked making me smirk and look at him.

''Well next to my life before, it's boring, well when i'm not messing with someone.'' I said making him smirk.

''So do you know who your dad is?'' Luke asked truly curios about her.

''Yes tho i'm not telling in till i'm claimed, tho that might take a long time.'' I said. ''If i don't this year i may or may not come back next, then again if i don't like it hear, ether way i can just leave.'' I added making him smirk.

''Oh really?'' Luke said amused.

''Ya i'd just have to walk right out.'' I said smirking.

''Well we might want to head back.'' Luke said and i nodded.

''Ya don't want camp to get the wrong idea.'' I said smirking, as i left him is when he finally clicked. 'Oi!' I laughed as i went over to Will.

''Hay what's so funny?'' Will asked making me grin and point at the line of trees.

''Tree, two, one!'' I said as Luke came out of the wood's steamed.

''Oh now i get it.'' Will said chuckling.

''I'm just that good at pissing people off!'' I said making him laugh just then a Conch Shell sounded.

''We better get going.'' Will said making me smirk.

''Up for a race?'' I asked making him grin.

''Ya are you?'' Will asked just noticing that she was sweating from training.

''Any time.'' Kc said smirking as he started running.

''Head start not fare!'' I yelled making other that where watching smirk.

''I win!'' I said making him sigh he had ran at full speed the hole time.

''How in Tartaros?'' Will said as we started walking to our cabin mate's, with Will rambling about how i was so post to be to tiered.

* * *

Time flew by and before I knew it, a week had passed. I had spent a lot of my time with my cabin mates in training sessions, and I found that during training, a lot of people watched me, Chiron and the head councilors included. It was as though they were looking for something that would answer their questions, but apparently they hadn't found yet.

Anyway, back to the training sessions. Chiron made sure that no one was left out during lessons, and made sure that everyone had something to do. This helped a lot when dealing with a hundred or so hyperactive kids. There were a lot of things people had to do, and you often found some people running in-between lessons to get to their next place of action before being punished and sent to the kitchen to work for the day. I wasn't one of those kids as either Luke, Will or Annabeth were with me or i was just to fast, guiding me to the right places on time.

I had to admit, this camp really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The instructors kept most on there toes and made each session enjoyable (tho i was always on my toes every day before this), while making sure we were learning something. Although Chiron, who took the archery lesson quite often, I had got every bull's eye every time.

And I'll admit it. At one point, on purpose my arrow flew in the opposite direction of the target and sailed toward Clarisse and her gang, who had been walking past the archery range at the time. They had only just managed to duck in time tho it was just going to cut a bit of hair, and I had ended up the victim of their glares for the rest of the week. _They still hadn't forgiven me. _But I wasn't complaining, the look on Clarisse's face was priceless.

I was fine when it came to swords. The only problem was, I couldn't find the right sword, they were either too heavy or too light. So for the time being, I had to deal with a one foot long sword that had rusted slightly and seemed like it would fly out of my hand at any moment until the Hephaestus cabin had manage to forge a sword that would fit me. Although it seemed like they were fighting a losing battle.

Anyway back to the sword fighting lessons, I had been pleased to find that Luke was the instructor for many of the cabins so it meant i could mess with him, as he was the best sword master the camp had seen in 100 years, well that's what Annabeth told me, and to be honest, I think she might have a slight crush on him so I think her opinion was slightly biased. But hey, I'm not one to judge, after seeing his skills with a blade, I'd have to say what she said was true. I remember the first lesson I had with him, and how much pity my other cabin mates had looked at me with when I had been left without a partner and had to pair with him.

"Sophia, thank you for volunteering," I walked up to where Luke was standing in the middle of the arena smirking, standing in front of us. I had to stop my self from kill the one's with the murmurs of pity and the whispered apologies as I made my way up to him.

"Right, today we will be working on basic defense and offensive moves before moving onto the difficult stuff, seem fair?" After very few people nodded in agreement to his words, Luke started the lesson by demonstrating what he wanted everyone to do. On me.

"Keep up Kc!" He'd say. "Don't let your guard down. Lunge. Okay now block." But very time I i didn't just block and dodge I retaliated by attacking when he was open and putting my gard up before he could attack again making him annoyed and attack even harder, and by the time Luke called for a break, He was covered in bruises and I knew he would feel more than half of the hits I had landed on him in the morning, and that made me smirk.

He led me over to the water fountain and I watched as he grabbed two cups of water and passed one to me. I drank half of the water in the cup in one breath before poring the rest on my head. Instantly, I felt refreshed as the water came in contact with the top of my head. When I opened my eyes I had just caught Luke as he tipped the last of the water that was in his cup over his head.

"You've got five minutes before I call everyone back" Luke said a bit annoyed that he didn't even get a hit at me before walking away back toward the center of the arena once more, before pulling out his sword and started to twirl it in wide arches.

''Show off!'' I said after him making him smirk and mock bow making me smirk.

I walked back over to Luke I had a huge smirk plastered across my face.

''What's got you so happy?" He had asked me making me smirk even more.

''You'll see.'' Was all I said. "Are you going to continue the lesson or not?" Luke blinked at me for a few seconds before turning around slowly to face the front of the arena and called everyone back to him.

"Okay, well like I promised we are going to be working on more difficult moves now and I'd like to show a disarming move. I'd just like to warn you, that even experienced sword masters have trouble with this. So don't be upset if you don't get it the first time round." He motioned for me to get into position before demonstrating in slow motion, the sword flew out of my hand.

"Now in full speed," I picked up my sword and only just had enough time to step out of the way of Luke's attack. I raised my sword in defense and suddenly, it seemed like my body was re-energized I was meeting every one of Luke's blows and got a few hits at him. Eventually my body seemed to be slowing down and I realized I had better get a move on and disarm him. I twisted Luke's sword around just like he had done to me and sent his sword flying to the ground.

Luke stared at his sword for a while completely stunned and it seemed that everyone in the arena had the same reaction as him.

"Was that okay?" Luke looked up at me wide eyed, completely stunned that I had managed to kick is ass on all account's.

"Okay?" He asked, "That was amazing. Do it again." I did as he ordered only faster.

"A lot of training and real monster fighting." I offered as an explanation but Luke didn't seem convinced.

Ever since then, Luke has been watching me more carefully than before and seemed to follow me wherever I went. It was like he was expecting anything. But what I don't know.

Anyway, onto the 'who's my dad topic', I still have no idea when he is going to claim me. I have been really showing many talents making everyone thing I was a Hermes kid and every time some one said it I snorted.

On a lighter note, I have been spending a lot of time will Annabeth, the twins, and Will, mainly Will and the twins, a lot. Mostly they help me with my Ancient Greek, but I sometimes find myself sitting with them at campfires. When I told them about what had happened in my lesson with Luke both had seemed surprised, but Will seemed more happy than surprised. He claimed that Luke needed to be beaten in sword fighting as his ego seems to get bigger and bigger every time he wins a duel. Which kind of explained why Luke had seemed so surprised that I had beaten him.

But I hadn't really seen Grover in while, although I had seen him at the campfire the other day, and we had spent the entire night catching up with each other. I was afraid of losing him, he really was a good friend, and it was because of him that I didn't leave yet.

Now that I have caught you up with the week's events, I bring you to the most important part of this chapter.

* * *

"So what is Capture the Flag?" I was standing by Will in the mess hall waiting for something to happen. I had just been told that every Friday, the Camp holds a tournament called Capture the Flag, but that's all I know.

"Basically you have to get the flag from the opposing team and get it across your team's boundary line before the other team gets it back off you and captures you." I nodded in understanding.

"Sounds simple enough," Will looked at me with raised eyebrows

"Does it sound simple when I tell you that everyone will be running around in full armor attacking the waving swords around like madmen _just_to get a flag? Well that and boasting rights for the next week."

"Um yes, yes it is." Will looked at me and hen laughed at the blunt comment.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," He broke off from his sentence and looked to be deep in thought. "On second thoughts, scrap that last sentence. I can be pretty bad at times... Okay most of the time. Especially when the captains are angry at each other for something."

"And who, are the captains." I was almost dreading the answer.

"You haven't been told?" I shook my head.

"I don't even know whose team I'm on." He looked at me shocked that no one even thought of telling me this.

"You're on Annabeth's team, with me. But unfortunately that means we have to go against Clarisse. In fact it makes it worse since Annabeth is a captain this time." I groaned.

''Oh the old Athena, Ares fight but I just don't under stand why the kid's have to fight it's not there's to fight.'' I said shaking my head making him stare. ''

"And what are the chances that they'll be on good terms?" Will snorted as though the thought of Annabeth and Clarisse being friendly towards each other?'' Will snorted as though the thought of Annabeth and Clarisse being friendly towards each other was funny.

"About as likely as Athena and Poseidon decided to marry each other," As he finished his sentence, thunder boomed overhead. "I didn't mean it like that." The thunder continued to sound over head getting louder with each crash. "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" As soon as he said that the thunder stopped.

''No i think there a good pare.'' I said and thunder boomed making me look up annoyed. ''I'm not taking it back!'' I said making more thunder boom then stop when it didn't get it's way.

''Your crazy challenging a God like that!'' Will said looking up in fear.

''Why thank you but you should have been there when I prank'ed Zeus and he ended up in a pink two-two as did most of them men and the girl's where well, tho Aphrodite was just in an u-gully shirt and pant's.'' I said making him and other's the where listening to pale and stare in shock at the crazy even for a demi-god girl that was me.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped from saying anything as a loud horn sounded from somewhere in camp.

I looked around annoyed but followed everyone as they went to stand in front of a raised platform. As soon as everyone was in place Annabeth and Clarisse came running from opposite sides of the stage. Both carrying flags with their parents symbols on them, Annabeth an Owl and Clarisse a Boar. Chiron came onto the stage not long after them and stood facing the crowd of demigods, he waited for the cheering that had erupted when Annabeth and Clarisse came on to the stage to stop before speaking.

"Warriors, Hero's, Captains. I would like to remind you of the rules. No maiming, no killing. You may capture the opponents but you are not allowed to remove their weapons. You have ten minutes to place your flag and get into position. You may begin at the sound of the horn, chose your weapons wisely." He opened his arms wide as though trying to embrace us all and I noticed that the dinner tables had been covered with armor and weapons of various kinds. Will grabbed my arm and led me over to the tabled that Annabeth and Luke were at fitting themselves with armor I looked at Will annoyed, only to find that he had already grabbed a set of spare armor that looked around my size.

''I'm fine.'' I said as a dim light covered me and the faded as fast as it had appeared, black light armor with symbols no one could under stand.

''How the-'' Will said dumbfounded making me smirk.

''Magic.'' I said making him glare.

''What are tho's symbols?'' Annabeth asked making me sigh.

''It'll take to long to explain now.'' I said making her frown then grin.

''Later maybe?'' She said making me grin.

''Ya maybe.'' I said knowing she was going to shun me later, when my dad if he is even going two claim me, claimed me as his kid.

After getting dressed into our armor and after finding our weapons, we lined up waiting for orders.

"Blue's follow me," Annabeth's voice called from somewhere in front of us. I marched along with the rest of the team as we made our way into the forest.

"Sophia you forgot something." I turned to look at Will who had jogged up beside me, I looked over myself trying to see what I had forgotten but couldn't see anything. I went to ask him what he meant, but was stopped by something being fitted onto my head. I reached up and felt the cold metal of the Grecian helmet that Will had placed onto my head. I looked up at him and laughed.

''No thank's!'' I said as my armor turned a dark blue. ''This should be fine right Annabeth?'' I asked.

''I guess but the feather is-'' she was cut of by me turning the helm into a bracelet that had turned blue and the feather into the the metal, making them blink.

''That's fine i guess.'' Luke deadpanned making me smirk.

''Good.'' I said laughing when he glared.

* * *

"Kc, I want you on border duty." I looked at Annabeth in addmusment.

"Why me?" Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said that she didn't want to argue right now.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so." I didn't get a chance to argue back that I didn't care as Will started to push me away.

"I'll get her into position Annabeth, don't worry 'bout." I glared at Will as he continued to try and push me further away from where Annabeth was giving orders.

"I know where it is and I don't care if your the captain you lucky I didn't punch you for that one!'' I yelled storming of annoyed with a grope of gaping people in her wake.

I walked in silence for a while, until I came to a small river that splint the forest .

This was going to be a long night I though sitting down in cross-legged in a meditative state.

I have no idea how long the time had passed since the horn had sounded, but I'm sure it must have been an hour at most. I had been sitting here meditating, holding my sword one hand holding the handle with my right hand and the sheath with the other.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping nearby. I looked slowly in the direction it came from and a small smirked played on my lip's when I saw who had come out from behind the trees on the other side of the river.

"Well, look at what we have here. A little Princess lost in the woods. Tell me Princess, where are your knights in shining armor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Clarisse." Clarisse growled at me, but I didn't move from my spot tho I did crack the sheath open a bit unknown to them.

"Don't play dumb with me Jackson."

"Clarisse, I seriously don't know what you're about." Clarisse laughed loudly, something I didn't really want to hear again. It sounded like a pig being attacked by a cow. And yes, I do realize that what I just said made no sense what so ever. But I swear that's what it sounded like.

"Well it's not surprising that you don't understand. I wouldn't have taken you as the dumb sort, but I guess I should have realized it when you let my brothers get past you." I was smirking she didn't know that they where all knocked out. No one came out.

''I'm afraid your they are sleeping at the moment would you like to join them?'' I asked and she looked behind me and gaped.

''But they..We...'' She started making me smirk knowingly at her opening my left eye it seemed that my cone tack fell out sow my left so my blood red eye was reveled.

''What the Tartaros are you!'' She bellowed making me frown.

''A demi-God on my dad's side and a bit of some thing on my mom's tho she'd human it skipped a few genetics.'' I said calmly making her frown slightly butt she regains her self and charged.

''It doesn't mater i'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!'' Clarisse yelled making me girl and in a slit second I had cut her in half or would have had my sword not been a double-edge, so it just knocked her out from the force. I knew Annabeth was watching butt hadn't seen my eye yet so I dime'd it down back to a sky blue so she wouldn't freak out.

"Well done." I nodded in greeting and looked around for the voice. I knew I had heard Annabeth's voice. I shook my head thinking she had some thing to turn inadvisable. My thought proved right when Annabeth shimmered into existence next to me. I just turned my head and frowned..

"Annabeth had I not known about stuff like that you wouldn't have a head right know!." She raised her hands up as though she was saying she came in peace.

"Sorry. I didn't think of that not a vary good move for me."

"Don't worry. How did you do that anyway?" She raised a Yankees baseball cap as her answer.

"A gift from my mother," she shrugged as though it didn't really matter where she got it from, but I could see she was incredibly proud of her cap.

"How long have you been there anyway?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, a few minutes before Clarisse appeared I think." I just stood still and stared at her annoyance starting to creep through me again.

''So you didn't get to see me kick the other's ass's?'' I asked fake pouting making her laugh.

''I think it's time we found W-" She stopped suddenly looking at my arm in confusion as she had heard some thing as did I.

I heard a growl come from behind me somewhere. I looked behind me only to find nothing there, I shook my head thinking I should be on my toes.

"Strange." Annabeth mused to herself. I looked back up to her face and saw she was in deep concentration as though she was putting the last pieces of a particularly difficult puzzle.  
"What is it?" But before she could answer, a loud dangerous growl cut through the night. But this time we weren't the only one who had heard it. Chiron barked something out in Ancient Greek that I knew what it meant.

_Stand ready, my bow. _As everyone scrambled into position I stood still looking into the darkness. I stayed steady as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on top of the small ridge that leaned over the river, looking straight at me. Annabeth seemed to realize its intention to, as she started to shout at me to run.

''And you call your self a kid of Athena!'' I yelled as it the beast leaped at me. The beast landed on top of me clawing at me, drawing blood as it did. I fought back trying to get it off me, but stopped and calmed down as much as I could and reached for my sword I grabbed it and stabbed the demon dog in the leg and when it let go it's mouth before anyone could shout any arrows, I stood up and walked the the water.

''Sorry Annabeth about yelling at you.'' I said as the water started to creep up my skin and to my wounds and started to heal them, and every one gasped and looking up so I looked up so I did the same.

A glowing green trident was hovering above my head, it started to fade as I looked at it. After it had disappeared the entire forest had gone silent. And I mean the entire forest, the wind had stopped and the trees stood still, the water that was still rushing under my feet had seemed to become muted. No longer could you hear the breaths of the demigods that now stood shell shocked at what had happened. It was as though the entire forest was waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

It seemed as though years had passed until someone spoke. Chiron finally broke through the silence.

"It is determined."

''Don't even think about kneeling!'' I said annoyed before anyone could kneel before me.

"Your father," I heard Annabeth say before she to bowed before me.

"Ya Poseidon the guy who mad a promise with his brother's Zeusy and Hades on the river six not to have kid's" I said annoyed again. Knowing I wasn't meant to live.

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail, Kc Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God." But he didn't bow because I was glaring at him not to.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked R&R if you do and if you don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I owned this I wouldn't write here it would be a book already!**

* * *

The next day I was moved to cabin three, I moved my thing's there myself as I really wanted to be alone. The Cabin itself was actually quite nice, it was just the way people now treated me that made me feel awful.

The outside walls were decorated with seashells while the inside walls Cabin had been paneled with driftwood. Different shades of blue and green silken blankets had been folded neatly at the end of each bed. At the bottom of the room, there was a small bathroom that held only a toilet, sink and a mirror.

The cabin smelt strongly of an ocean breeze and through the windows at the end of the cabin, you had a perfect view of the ocean that stretched on for miles and miles over the horizon. You could see the same view from my table in the mess hall and when I had realized this, I had wondered if it was a coincident.

Being the only person in the cabin, meant that I instantly became the Cabin counselor, which meant I got to call lights out and choose my own schedule. Which was good, I needed to train more than most campers since I'm the crazy strong girl, that will tell of the gods given the chance.

The only thing is, I felt more alone than ever. At least people talked to me, that big hole in my heart was ripping me to shreds and I didn't have anyone to keep me going. The only thing keeping me was Will, Luke, Travis and Connor, and Grover. I was getting fed up with everyone else looking at me like they did.

I walked in and out of dinner scraping a bit for Hermes, Apollo and Hestia since she was a good friend now and days. Everyone waited for me to do it before they could eat so I did it as fast as I could ate what was on my plate and left to go train. I yawned having been doing push up's since 3 am, when a knocking on the door.

''Come in!'' I called pulling my leather boots and jacket on. Grover came in looking as if he ran from the Big house to here so I just left it.

''Chiron wants you," He said when he had managed to catch his breath. "In the big house."

''Coming just give me a second.'' I said putting my thing's in a backpack Dramas and other thing's I would need.

* * *

I found Chiron in the big house kitchen sitting in his wheelchair by the edge of a small table. Next to him sat Mr. D, looking as though Christmas had come early. Next to Mr. D, sat Grover, still panting after sprinting between here and too my cabin and then back again.

Chiron smiled at me when he saw that I had entered the room.

"Good morning Kc, I trust you slept well?"

''Ya I had a nice three hours then started training again.'' I yawned not really caring who was there.

"I apologise for that. But I'm afraid that there are matters of importance that I must speak to you about." He replied making me sweatdrop.

"Uncial Shock's bolt of lightning, he's such a jackass!" I huffed glaring.

The silence that followed this sentence was deafening. I sat heavily in a chair that faced the three men, well to men and one boy, at the other side of the table. Thunder boomed and I looked at the sealing.

''Nop not taking it back Sparky!'' I smirked as thunder boomed even more.

''Lord Zeus believes differently." I placed my head in my hands and sighed before glaring at the air itself.

''I'll get the bolt, shall I go up to the attic?'' They nodded and I left to the attic.

I went up and got this :_You shall go west, and face the God who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see them safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Walking down I replayed them in my head.

"So you're still sane huh?" I glanced at Mr. D when he spoke up.

''Whatever do you mean? I was never fully sane to start with.'' He smirked at this.

''What did the Oracle tell you?'' Mr. D asked.

''Nothing and something.'' I smiled he glared, it was true it wasn't something till it made sense and it wasn't nothing since I got something. (Yes I mean this to confuse you! Mwahahahaha!)

''Kc pleas.'' I looked at him in the eye.

''I shall keep in under lock and key, like all my info for thing's like this.'' I said he sighed and nodded.

''Who are the two people going with you?'' I looked at him.

''Grover your coming.'' I stated he looked at me with tears.

''You really?'' Grover asked.

''Ya I'm not taking Annabeth over there so let's go with Will.'' I said glaring at Annabeth she uncapped her hat and glared back.

''Why not?'' Annabeth growled.

''I was starting to like you till my Parent got called, you're not trustworthy had it gone the other way I would have stayed your friend.'' I said coolly. ''Just proves you can't fully trust anyone but yourself.'' My eye flashed something before I stood up. ''Grover get packed and tell Will both of you should be at the tree in half an hour or you will be left behind.'' I walked out.

I packed what's left and was now waiting for Grover and Will they came along with Chiron. I was playing with my yo-yo.

''Hey seaweed brain what's the idea giving such a small time limit!?'' Will glared it was amusing how he wasn't so sunny at the moment.

''I don't want to waste time.'' I stated. ''Chiron could I have my sword now?''

''Yes this is a gift from your father.'' I looked at it.

''Riptide.'' I said once I held the sword, it turned into an arm band. ''As long as you don't go girly or pink it's fine with me.'' I stated it made to go pink then turned back. ''Ya thought so, I'm driving.'' I let out a loud whistle and a sports car drove up. ''Grover, Will met Speedy, Speedy Grover and Will.'' Speedy let a honk then died. ''He only comes alive till he get's to me then go back to car mode.'' I stated getting in the car they piled in.

''You drive?'' Will asked in the front seat.

''Yep bye Chiron!'' I yelled waving then put my foot on the gas.

We ran out of gas at Medusa's place I didn't even give her time to talk before slicing her head of. I went in the back room found a box and put the head into it, wrapped it up and wrote.

_To the gods. _

_Though you'd like a heads up on the fact I'm going to get the bolt. Oh and I'll be keeping it you wrongly accused me of stealing it, I'll steal it then! I'll keep it till I get an I'm sorry from Sparky!_

I sent it and picked up the address to the underworld. We packed the food and got to a train station I got out and bot ticket's.

''Why are we leaving the car?'' Will asked.

''We have to switch every now and then.'' I said and we got on the train.

Grover and Will fell a sleep I feeling bored got to the front and took over the radio it the 'highway to hell' started playing. We didn't go to the arch but looked around before getting back on the train. We were now sitting in a dinner, I munched on the fries I had ordered happily. Then a big Motorcycle with a rough looking man parked outside, I eyed his ride before going back to my burger.

He walked up to us and sat down. ''Rude much?'' I scoffed. ''There's this new thing called asking nicely.'' he glared at me but I was too busy eating my fries again.

''I have a job for you do it and you get a ride to the underworld.'' Ares said thinking I would take the bait.

''I already have a ride over there.'' I pointed at my new dark purple sports car I had 'borrowed' a little while ago. ''Tell you what let me drive your ride to the place and I'll get it.''

''No way!'' He huffed making me pout slightly.

''Fine I get your jacket!'' I bargained.

''No!'' He growled amused.

''Aw come on I won't crash it maybe.'' I grinned at his worried face for his ride. ''Joking cuz I wont hurt you ride much.'' I laughed at his expression.

''Fine but better not even so much as scratch it!'' He agreed making my grin bigger.

''Keys!'' I said hand held out he reluctantly gave me the keys.

I snatched them and in the split moment I was on his ride starting it.

_Unknown to Kc..._

THe table Kc had just left were blinking at how fast Kc was.

''I swear she just teleports sometimes!'' Grover said looking at where Kc had just turned on the bike.

''No kidding!'' Will huffed slightly amused.

_Back with Kc..._

I stayed for a moment to marvel at the purring of the bike. I was about to hit the road when Ares appeared next to me.

''I'm coming I don't trust you with my bike!'' He growled getting on behind me.

''Ok.'' I said not bothered by his answer. I hit the gas and we speed of my grin widened at how fast this thing could go. ''So if you don't mind stirring up a little trouble...''

I didn't wait for his answer as I passed a red light I laughed at the the angry horns. ''So Kronos is taking you over.'' I said once we were out of hearing range of the city the water park was out a little ways from the city.

He tensed slightly. ''You know about that?''

I chuckled amused at how he sounded like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. ''Ya not that hard you have the same gleam as Annabeth and Luke.'' I frowned. ''You and Luke aren't that far gone yet, hopefully I'll get back to camp to help him.''

''Oh you think you can help him?'' Ares disbelieving voice was obvious.

''I can, you well you'll be easyer then Luke. Being a god and all I just have to...'' I trailed of absently going over everything in my head, I snapped out of it a moment later. ''Sorry I'm not used to talking about my plan's so I end up thinking everything over again.'' I apologised taking note that he didn't laugh at me.

''Who are you?'' He asked suddenly making me shake with giggle's wanting to leave my lips.

''You know using that godly eye is cheating right?'' I stated amusedly.

''I'm a god and the fact that your aura is reaching over the height of a skyscraper while being held back, I can see that much without my godly eyes.'' Was his answer making me shake with laughter.

''Ahh very good, but keeping in mind I can't say my name to you, or anyone. I have forgotten my names I have used everything else is as clear a bell.'' I answered sadly. ''Living in one life you gods could never understand, the pain of dying repeatedly.''

Silence I chuckled at this it was a long ride.

* * *

**I'm ok I re did and added more to this ch! R&R**


End file.
